


Destiny and a Lady

by Sugar_Addicted_Dreamer08



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Always Female Merlin, Always Merthur, Always a different sex, Canon-Typical Violence, Domestic Violence, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 06:54:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7424506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugar_Addicted_Dreamer08/pseuds/Sugar_Addicted_Dreamer08
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The soul marks they bared upon their bodies tied them together for eternity, but all  with good reason, for greatness had followed her. Lead her to him for their salvation- the salvation of a kingdom without a proper king and a prince without a queen. But the trials they faced weren't easy, and then there was just him in general</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destiny and a Lady

**Author's Note:**

> Unedited. Just so ya'll know. I own nothing, though I wish I did.

Being a rare moment of pleasant summer heat, it was expected that King Uther would send his son, and future heir, Arthur out on a hunt with some of his knights. A hunt for what; who knew. They were expected to leave at the first light of morning and return before lunch.

The knights followed Arthur into the woods on the outskirts of the city of Camelot, their horses leaping over fallen trees and stepping over fallen twigs. It was well into the morning by then and they had caught a deer, two rabbits and a squirrel(?) when they heard it. It sounded like the startled yell of a woman and laughter- male laughter. Arthur unmounted his stallion soundlessly and signaled his men to follow suite as he unsheathed his sword and made way in the direction the still laughing men which happened to be in the direction of the lake.As they got closer to the lake the trees seemed to slim, with only a few thick trees surrounding the edges of the clearing around the lake, as if protecting it. They passed one particular tree that held what looked like a messenger bag and most probably knee length, ruby red dress. Arthur couldn't get a good look at it, for it was hanging over a branch and folded neatly as if to not get it dirty, but it seemed like a beautiful dress,even for his tastes.

Turning to look at his men, Arthur signaled for them to stop and hide in the surrounding tree's for the element of surprise favored them. He turned back to the clearing, where he saw three men; one holding a woman in his arms, nearly choking her. Two other men stood by and laughed as a hand traveled down her body getting a feel.

"Let go of me! Please!" She pleaded, and he could hear the tears in her voice.

"Shut up you little bitch!" The man holding her yelled as he threw her to the floor and backhanded her across the face.

"No one asked you to be bathing in the lake when we were hunting." A second man said and the third agreeing with him. Arthur turned to look at his men with narrowed eyes, the anger was clear on each and everyone of their faces, and he was sure his mirrored their anger, for even he had a line that he would not allowed be crossed and he drilled it into the knights;  _A woman will be respected and anyone who lifts a hand against one will be put in the dungeons._

Not a peep was heard beside the cackling of the attackers. He watched the first man grab the woman by her long, dark, and curly locks. He expected to see tears running down her face, as most women would when faced with that situation. Instead he found determined, and angry blue eyes as she was lifted off the ground, a dark bruise slowly forming on her left cheek. He couldn't help his eyes from straying down her body, though he quickly averted them to look at the other two men when he heard clanking. They had undone their belts. He looked back to the girl and fear was now mixed in with determination and anger in sapphire blue eyes. 

Just as he signaled his men to take action, did he the girl- because he had just saw the youth in her face- kick her way free from the man holding her, and as he went in to take care of some men that joined in from surrounding areas, he watched the bastard spit out some blood and with anger in his eyes lunge at the beauty.

With wide eyes as he saw the knife in his hand, he changed his course and charged directly at the man, ridding two of the original attackers in the process. Just as he was reaching, a tall, burly man leaped forward and struck at Arthur, barely giving him time to react and dodge properly. He got so busy fighting the man, he forgot to check on the girl. The battling around him seemed to fall silent to just the labored breathing of the knights, and he quickly turned to find the girl curled into herself and sobbing, the main perpetrator laid in a pool of his own blood and his knife dropped unceremoniously next to him. 

Arthur turned to look at his men. "Did any of you-?" He was cut off by a chorus of no's and head shakes. He looked thoughtful as he turned to the sobbing girl on the floor, her curly hair framing her horror stricken face.

He calmly walked up to her and sat her up.

"Hey, Hey, you're alright now." He said in a soft quiet voice strictly reserved. 

"i- I just-Oh my god!" She said as the sobs seemed to make her body shake. That was when he realized what she had done. By law anyone who was not a knight, and committed murder was chained in the dungeons But maybe just this once he could drop it. He looked at his men with narrowed, and protective eyes. 

"No one is to speak of what happened here. Am I clear?" Nods and agreements soon followed and he turned to the girl who looked ready to faint. "You won't be charged for what happened here, it was all in self defense. If anyone asks, I or any of the men killed him." He says as he stands, helping her in the process.

Looking down at the girl, when he doesn't receive and answer. He sees her falling forward, eyes  closed and expression ever so calm and innocent. 

"Shit! Somebody return quickly and inform Gaius!" Arthur yells quickly as he picks her up bridal style, forgetting she was bare until Leon places the dress he now assumed to be hers, over her body before he rode out of the forest. 

The knights at the gate quickly opened the gate for him to enter as they saw how rushed he seemed. The moment he entered the courtyard, he jumped off his steed and grabbed the girl, rushing into the castle, straight for his chambers, rushing past his father and sister in his haste, whom followed him inside his chambers, where they saw Gaius awaiting them. 

Gaius ushered Arthur to place her on the bed and moved the hair out of her face to get a good look at the now fully formed bruise on her cheek and started disinfecting the cut on her lips and the ones on her arms.

"Brother! What happened?" Morgana cried out, eyes wide as she saw the girl. Arthur looked his sister and father in the eyes and with a sigh answered them.

"She was attacked by bandits while bathing in the lake." He says as he looks to Gaius just as he stumbles back with shock on his face. "Is everything alright, Gaius?" Arthur asked in concern.

"You haven't even been in Camelot a day and you've already found trouble, m'girl. What will I tell Hunith?" The old man mumbles as he strokes some hair from her face.

"Do you know her, Gaius?" Uther asks, voice deep and serious. Suspicion lacing it as his gaze falls on the girl.

"Yes, her mother has asked I take care of her for a while as she fears for her life in Ealdor."

That catches them by surprise. Why travel such a long distance on foot for a better life?

"May we know her name?" Morgana asks hopefully.

Gaius looks at the genuine concern in Arthur and Morgana's faces and sighs.

"I'm sure you have heard of the ongoing rumors that the King of Essetir having had a child after his wife was killed?" He questions. Recognition flashes in Uther's eyes as they widen when looking at the girl. "The woman whom he bedded while on a drunken escapade was of lower class. She was a widowed woman by the name of Hunith." There was confusion on the faces of Arthur and Morgana and Gaius sighed.

"Prince Arthur, Princess Morgana, Your Majesty King Uther, meet the lost, and only, princess of Essetir, Princess Merylin Emrys Ambrosius."

 


End file.
